iAsk
by LuDiamonds
Summary: Sam is prepared to prove Carly wrong when Carly insits that Sam and Freddie are the perfect couple. Sam decideds to ask the fans to show who's right, and both her and Freddie are caught off guard when the plan backfires.


**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing!**

**iAsk**

"Sam! How can you not see it?!" Carly whined.

"Carly, how can you even…even say that!" I said shocked out of my mind.

Carly giggled, and I started at her in disbelief. She is out of her mind.

"Sam! You have so much chemistry! I can't believe you can't see it! There's so much sexual tension-,"

"Sexual what?" I squeaked.

She's being as nutty as squirrel poo.

"Sexual tension! You fight all the time, and you always stay so far away from each other! You're best friends and you have no physical contact at all! That's weird! You have all this emotion towards each other built up, bottled inside, and it's just waiting to explode, and when it does, ho ho, when it does…it's going to be grrreat."

I stared at her for a moment.

"Have you lost your damn mind?!"

She laughed again.

"I'm sorry, I'm enthusiastic about these kinds of things! I ship Seddie."

She bit her lip and widened her eyes, making me think I wasn't supposed to hear that last part. I grit my teeth together.

"Carly…" I growled, "What is shipping and what exactly is…'Seddie'?" I asked her even though, I'm pretty sure I knew what it was.

Carly blushed and then sighed.

"Okay, so when someone is a fan of something, and there is a couple in that thing that they are fans of that they like, they ship that couple, or support it. You know, make icons, blog about, write fan-fiction, draw fan-art, make fan-vids, that kind of thing. Well, it just so happens that there are fans who ship iCarly couples….some of them, Creddie, Spam, and well…Seddie, probably the most popular one."

I gaped at her.

"What?" I asked, immersed in confusion. "So-so-," I stuttered, not even being able to fathom…people…actually like…make up stories about me and…_Freddie_ getting together?!

"What the hell?" I asked her.

"I'll show you!" she pulled me over to the computer, and went to a site called . She typed in Seddie, in the iCarly category section. Hundreds of stories popped up.

"Jesus Christ," I whispered.

"That one's my favorite," she said pointing to one.

I didn't get to look at the name before she typed in in the search bar.

She typed Seddie once again in the youtube search box. Then vids popped up everywhere.

"Holy crap," I whispered again.

Seddie-You Belong With Me. Please Don't Leave Me-SEDDIE. Sam/Freddie-Seddie-That's the Way I Loved You. S*E*D*D*I*E*-Things I'll Never Say…

People put hundreds of video clips together with love/hate relationship songs? What the hell?!

"This is insane! This-this-this can't be right!" I stuttered, shaking my head and walking away from the computer.

Carly laughed again, "Oh come on Sam, you can't honestly tell me that you've never thought of Freddie in that way…even just a little bit?"

I scoffed, "Um, yes I most certainly can tell you I've honestly never had feelings for Freddie in that way!"

"Really?" Carly asked, smirking, "Then why did you just call him Freddie?"

Why did I call him Freddie? I never, ever call him…Freddie.

"Uhm, that's his name isn't it? I can call him whatever the hell I want to!" I yelled.

She giggled and raised up her hands.

"Okay, Ms. Defensive! I'm going to bed…I'll let you…think about…things…" she said slowly walking upstairs.

I chucked a pillow at her back; she giggled and ran the rest of the way up the stairs.

I sighed and plopped down on the couch.

Sexual tension? Ships? Seddie? Fan-fiction and…'fan-vids'? And what the hell is Spam?!

There's…there's no way!

I closed my eyes and tried to sleep, but images of pictures of Freddie and I put with lovey dovey music, and people going out of their way to hope that we become a couple?! Crazy.

I groaned, jumped up, and made my way to the computer on the kitchen counter. I pulled up youtube and started to scroll through the videos…ridiculous.

I couldn't look at youtube anymore, so I pulled up the iCarly website by habit. I randomly scrolled up and down the page, immersed in my thoughts.

My eyes traveled to the iVote column. Carly's question was _What was in the spray bottle that Chuck squirted at Spencer?_ There were different cute answers, but I just thought it was piss. Spencer went on the next iCarly and told the story about Chuck locking him in the basement for days, it was quite hilarious, and something I should do to Freddie soon-…Freddie…

I'm not supposed to change the iVote until Saturday, but…I want to find out, now. Usually, Freddie does all the techy stuff, because he thinks that Carly and I don't dig that kind of thing.

Well, I do. I love computers, processors, tech equipment, all those things, well, it was kind of my passion. Until I met Freddie, and I was afraid he left me behind in the dust about technology, but I soon found out that I was just as tech savy, or even more, than he was.

By that time, I'd already insulted him enough, that if I told him that I loved computers, he'd call me a hypocrite…and I will not be called a hypocrite.

I check the webpage all the time, and I frequentlycorrect Fredward's retarded mistakes, I don't even get to boast about it! This is hard for me not to do, especially when I know I'm better at something than him, especially when it's his "specialty".

I signed into , the login page took me to the user page where I was able to change anything I wanted. I typed in some codes for the iVote column, changing the picture of Carly to me, and changing the headline from _Carly Asks…_ to _Sam Asks…_

I then changed the question to _Who Should Date?_

I put some possible answers, _Carly and Griffin, Spencer and Sasha Striker _(some girl he used to date), and _Lewbert and Oprah_ for laughs. I then took a deep breath and hesitated. Should I do this? Do I want to know the answer-? No, yes, I mean…we'll probably get the least votes, Carly and Griffin will probably beat us by a mile, they make such a cute couple, and the fans don't know he collects PeeWee Babies yet. We probably won't get any votes at all! Yeah, that's right.

I took a deep breath and quickly typed in the names _Sam and Freddie_.

There I sighed as I pushed enter, it's done.

I shut off the computer and lay down on the couch, closing my eyes. I'll show Carly who exactly would make a good couple.

***

"Sam?!" Carly's voice woke me up.

"Huh? What? Get away from my soup…" I rambled sleepily as I jumped up.

"What did you do?!" she exclaimed.

"What?" I mumbled, rubbing my eyes.

"This," she said grabbing my arm and dragging me over to the computer.

The iCarly site was pulled up, and it was scrolled down to the iVote column.

I crossed my arms and smirked.

"I did this to prove how frivolous your little dream of Freddie and I ever going out," I said triumphantly.

"Oh good job," she said sarcastically.

She stood in front of me, and I heard her typing and clicking on the computer. She then stepped away.

"Look at this," she said putting up her hands.

"What?" I asked, and then I stopped breathing.

It was the results for the iVote.

"Holy crap! Fifty-five thousand votes for me and Freddie?! Jesus! I only put that up six hours ago!" I gasped.

"Yeah," Carly couldn't help but laugh, "only four votes for me and Griffin, no votes for Spencer and Sasha and one hundred and fifty votes for Lewbert and Oprah."

"Oh, no, oh no, no, no, no!" I growled. "This wasn't supposed to happen!"

"I don't want to say I told you so, but…" she jumped in front of me and danced, "I told you so! I told you so!"

"Oh, eat some gravy flavored pants," I grumbled.

"It will make it even more hilarious when Fred-," Carly started.

She was interrupted by someone bursting through the front door.

We looked up to see Freddie storming to us.

"Sam!" he yelled.

"Dork!" I yelled back.

"What's up with the iVote column?! Why did you put us as one of the answers?!" he frantically asked.

I flushed, I didn't think about Freddie seeing it.

"Well, I was trying to prove a point to Carly," I growled.

"You-! What?!" he yelled turning from me to Carly.

"Well," Carly smirked looking as if she was greatly enjoying the whole thing, "last night I was talking about how I ship Seddie-,"

"Seddie?" he interrupted, "what in the name of all things good and holy is Seddie?"

"Seddie," she answered, "is the couple name for you and Sam."

"For me and-!" he yelled.

"Stop interrupting!" she yelled back. "Anyway, last night I was talking about Seddie, and how you guys have fans, and how you two would make an amazing couple. Sam, obviously, didn't believe me, so last night she took it into her own hands to ask our fans about Seddie with the iVote-,"

"-and it back fired because we have 55,000 votes," I finished for Carly, my head down.

"So you guys would make an amazing couple!" Carly exclaimed.

I decided to sneak a glance at Freddie, and looked to see he was doing the same. We both stared at each for a moment, and blushing, we both awkwardly looked away.

"Well, I'll change it back," I mumbled, standing up and walking towards the computer.

"No!" Carly cried.

"Do you need me to do it for you?" Freddie asked hesitantly.

"No," I said quietly.

In a few clicks it changed back to the previous question.

"Wait…Sam, how did you that?" Freddie asked in awe.

I still wouldn't look at him.

I shrugged, "I guess you're rubbing off on me."

Everyone fell into an awkward silence. Maybe, I shouldn't have ever changed the stupid iVote.

I plopped back down on the couch.

"Um…" Carly started, "I need to change out of my pajamas," she sent me a cheeky smile and rushed upstairs before I had a chance of following her.

So now, Freddie and I were alone together, grrrreat.

After a couple moments of silence I snuck another glance at Freddie, and was surprised to find that once again he was looking at me. We both quickly looked away.

This was weird. Super weird.

I couldn't help, but look at him again. He was looking at his lap, looking as if he was deep in thought. His dark eyebrows, his lips were pointed downward, and his broad shoulders were hunched.

When did Freddie get…so grown up? It seemed as only yesterday, he was annoying dork boy, but now…now he's kind of…attractive.

Holy fish monkeys! I can't believe I just thought that, but…it's true.

His dark brown hair, swept to the side, his tall, slim, but muscular form, his warm, knowing chocolate brown eyes, his random freckles on his face, he really is good-looking.

But I never actually thought of him other than my friend. He wasn't a guy, not necessarily a brother figure, just my best friend.

I make fun of him on a regular basis, I couldn't think of him as something more…or could I?

God! This is so confusing and frustrating!

I groaned aloud.

"What's wrong?" Freddie asked.

I peeked up at him.

"Nothing, just…confused," I finally said.

"About what?" he asked.

"Nothing," I said quickly.

He got up and slowly walked over to me, our eyes were connected the entire time.

"Are you kind of curious, too?" he asked.

He hesitantly sat down beside me.

"A little," I whispered.

We both knew what each other was thinking now.

"Well…" he said slowly, "how about we-," he stopped.

He quickly looked away.

"What?" I asked scooting closer to him.

"Forget it," he said shaking his head.

"Tell me," I said.

"No, it's not important," he said again.

"Oh, come on-," I stopped and smirked, "this sounds vaguely familiar…"

I saw him smile, and looked toward me.

"Will you finish my sentence again?" he asked.

"You're thinking that we should kiss, just to see if we feel something between us?" I guessed.

He looked nervous again, "yeah, that's exactly what I was thinking."

"Well," I said looking away, but still smirking, "I promise I won't break your arm…"

He smiled and looked at me.

"Well, lean," he whispered.

I rolled my eyes, smirked and started to lean towards him. He met me halfway and our lips connected. This wasn't like the first kiss we had, immediately our lips were moving, and his arms wrapped around me. He pulled me toward him, and I quickly obeyed. My hands flew to his hair, and his fingers were making circles on my back.

Before either of us knew what we were doing, his tongue grazed my lips, and I quickly granted him entrance. He pressed me closer to him while our tongues fought for dominance.

Well…this was new.

This was nice. Exceptionally nice.

I pressed myself against him more and then our limbs were entangled and our chests were pressed together on the couch. Finally the passion died down, and after I bit his lip, I pulled away.

Our foreheads touching, we gasped for breath, his eyes were still closed and a smile was on his face. There was one on mine, too.

"I'm thinking I might have felt a little something," he joked.

"Oh, that's weird, because I didn't feel anything at all," I smirked.

He rolled his eyes.

"I do think those 55,000 voters had the right idea, though," I said playing with his hair.

"Me, too," he said grinning.

We heard a loud bang and crashes. Freddie and I lurched apart, we both fell to the ground, in a tangle of arms and legs. After a moment of tripping over and over again, Freddie and I were separated, and we ran to the stairs to see Carly lying on the floor.

"Carly?" I asked, helping her up.

"Ow," she groaned.

Freddie picked up her cell phone that was lying beside her.

"What were you doing?" I asked.

"Wait, no!" she yelled at Freddie.

"What is this?" he asked.

She blushed.

Freddie showed me the phone to see about four pictures of Freddie and I…well…making out. I blushed. We both glared at Carly, she looked nervously from me to Freddie.

"Okay!" she cried, "I was so happy about Seddie finally happening, that I wanted pictures or the other Seddie-ers wouldn't believe me!"

Our glares hardened.

She bit her lip, looked at my hand that was holding her arm, and looked at her phone in Freddie's hand. She gave a shriek, jumped out of my reach, tackled Freddie, grabbed her phone and ran out of the apartment screaming, "I have to go blog!"

We both stared after her in bewilderment for a moment, and then I turned to help Freddie up.

"Come on, we better go find her," I said starting for the door.

Freddie grabbed my arm.

"What?" I asked turning around.

He shrugged, and put his hand in mine, entwining our fingers.

I rolled my eyes, but smiled, and he grinned back. Then we both ran after Carly, hand in hand.

You know, I'm actually pretty glad I _did_ change the iVote.

**Just a cute little one-shot I came up with after I visited the iCarly website.**

**Have you seen it?!**

**The actual iVote section actually has Sam asking who should date!**

**And Sam and Freddie are one of the possible answers!**

**AND THEY'RE WINNING! 44% BABAYY!**

**Check it out, and go ape poop like I did! Squeeing like a fan girl is definitely insured. **

**R-R-Review puh-lease!!!!**

**Love,**

**Lucy *^_^***


End file.
